


We Kiss the Ones We Kill

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Holes - Louis Sachar
Genre: Character Death Fix, Drabble, F/M, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes back to Kate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Kiss the Ones We Kill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicagoartnerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagoartnerd/gifts).



They thought they'd killed him, and mayhap they did. Kate had heard stranger stories than a man shot down who'd gotten up again. She didn't care how it happened or why. She just knew her Sam stood in front of her, alive.

When the time came for words, quite some time later, she whispered, "We can't stay here."

"I know." Poor Marilyn was gone, but they could carry Kate's few possessions between them, stealing away in the night.

The island was lonely. The onions were sweet, though, and Sam's kisses were sweeter than cold peaches on a hot summer day.


End file.
